Forgotten Wonder
by Digi-Dolphin
Summary: After gaining a soul, Caleb begins to adjust to a new life in a world losing its Exsphere dependency. However, he makes a fateful encounter with an amnesiac young cook with a big secret and holding the key to world salvation or world starvation...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will say this now, I have not returned reliably to this site, and so while Heart of A Child is still under the finishing stages, I will give you this story about Caleb, whose new series of adventures occur shortly after Heart of A Child and alongside another story that will come after it. It's short, but it was written in DOS Edit, so please bear the limits I was under when it came to this story, I had no hard drive and was running everything off of pure RAM so saving was a pain to do. Please enjoy and be warned, you might get hungry during this story. Heh...

* * *

Ch 1

The woods near the Ozette Ruins was buzzing with activity. Birds and animals scattered as a strangely cloaked group of beings raced through the woods. The hunt for a special type of prey had led them all to this particular part of the region. Not far ahead of them was the elusive man they'd been chasing for many months now.

"Don't lose him again! The Master Chef will roast us for sure if we lose him again!" one cloaked figure shouted in near panic. Another merely grinned and held up her prize.

"Not likely. He won't be able to teleport anywhere without this. Just make sure we get him in one piece. He's no good to any of us if he's dead." the second figure remarked. The message relayed quickly and the air was filled with, of all things, clumps of boiled rice all aimed in the fugitive's general direction. The man darted aside, avoiding a majority of the food, and promptly slipped down a steep ravine, disappearing with a startled cry into the overgrown shrubs and fallen timber. The group chasing him stopped abruptly at the edge of the escarpment and peered down into it.

"Well, that's just peachy. We lost him." one of the younger members grumbled in irritation, "What do we tell the Master Chef now?"

"Just tell me the man's goose was cooked. That should be fine. Without their leader, the remaining chefs and cooks won't be able to stop us from dominating the culinary world." the group leader answered in a smug tone and turned to take the item from his subordinate. "This venture was quite profitable, thanks to you. Now, onwards! To gourmet glory!" With that, the group disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Not far from the scene, a green-clad young man was trudging home from his trip to NeOzette, hauling a small wagon filled with supplies and food behind him. Long red hair tied loosely with a green ribbon, Caleb shook his head in irritation at having lost the Elemental Carriage he once used to make the regular excursions. Since the Heroes of Union collected the Exsphere that helped the engine operate, the cart sat uselessly near Altessa's cave. The dwarf had promised to work on it and was currently poring over his worktable in an effort to devise a new method of running the carriage. Caleb made his trips to nearby towns on foot. Being an automatic doll had its benefits; the redhead never tired or struggled with his often heavy loads. But having recently acquired a soul of his own, and thus emotions and a personality far more advanced than his older 'sister' once had, Caleb soon became annoyed with the chore and often returned from his trips in a snappish mood. This day was no exception. 

"Almost home. Then I can put this stuff away and start work on the cleanup and then I have to make dinner. With the new load of ingredients, I can finally practice the more exotic dishes." he muttered and looked skyward with a sigh. "This wouldn't be so bad if I had the carriage working. Then I can enjoy the scenery again." He paused to pull back the strands of bright red that came loose from the ribbon. It was then that Caleb could hear the faint groan of pain just off the beaten path. Wary of the sound, the doll made his way towards the source of the sound, examining the area carefully with glowing green-blue eyes.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Caleb called and listened for a response, searching the forest for signs of life. Another groan and he turned his head sharply, glaring in suspicion at the underbrush several yards from the base of a cliff, one of several that served as a fence of sorts for the Yggdrasill Tree. Moving cautiously towards the brush, Caleb began to make out the form of a fallen figure. With a yelp, he rushed to young man's side and cleared away debris from around him.

"Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Caleb blurted out, quickly checking the half-conscious man for injuries.

"...bad egg... in mix..." the youth whispered brokenly. The doll dashed back to his cart and began mixing ingredients feverishly. There wasn't time to cook the concoction, so Caleb made his way back to the injured man and set to work bandaging cuts and splinting a broken arm. He carefully lifted him and carried him back to the cart.

"Can you tell me your name?" Caleb asked as he made a small campfire to cook the dish. The young man had fallen unconscious by then, lying silently on a makeshift bed beside the wooden carriage. Shaking his head for different reasons now, Caleb went to work trying to heal the broken youth.

* * *

Altessa was waiting outside when Caleb finally arrived home with his new charge wrapped snugly in a blanket. He had regained consciousness soon after the stew had finished cooking and sat in a fog, staring blankly at the spoonful of meat and broth put before his face. He'd eaten at least, and an oddly proud expression came across his face, as if he'd been pleased with the way the meal had been prepared and how it tasted, rather than glad that it had served to restore his strength. 

"What took you? Who is that? Caleb, what's going on?" the dwarf immediately began firing questions at the doll as the redhead began unloading the supplies.

"It's alright, Master. I found him on the way home. He looks like he fell from the cliff near the Yggdrasill Tree." Caleb answered soothingly, the same tone he'd used to talk to the silent young man the whole trip home. "He's got a broken arm and some minor injuries that are healing quickly thanks to my beef stew, but I want to keep him here until I'm positive he'll be alright. Is that okay?"

"You can do as you wish with him, just keep him out of my workshop. I'm on the very edge of a breakthrough on our transportation trouble." Altessa muttered gruffly and headed back inside the cave, "And don't forget to make dinner!"

"Yes, Master Altessa!" Caleb called back and helped the young man step down from the cart, "I'll make miso stew with some of the new vegetables I bought..."

"Too heavy." the young man murmured as he was led inside the house. Caleb looked at him in confusion. Since giving Caleb the cryptic message, the young man hadn't spoken a word. "For a dwarf in his condition and mood, a light, crisp dinner with fish and his favorite dessert will do nicely." Caleb raised an eyebrow questioningly, but said nothing else.

Once the young man was set up in a guest room and told that he could call on Caleb for anything he may need or want, the doll went to the kitchen and studied his ingredients carefully. He had intended to make the stew as soon as he got home, but his new charge's words stuck in his mind. Shrugging, he opted to try the suggestion and made a delicate filet of fish with leafy cabbage and crunchy carrots, then set a fresh fruit salad on a tray with the dinner. Altessa barely registered Caleb entering the workshop, but made an uncannily accurate reach for the plate of fish once the tray was set down near him.

"Excellent as always, Caleb. It was just what I needed to finish this project. This design has been wearing me down lately." the dwarf remarked after eating, sounding less harsh than before. Caleb hid a surprised look as he thanked Altessa, collected the empty tray and dishes, then headed back to wash them off.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Caleb asked his charge once his chores were done. The young man blinked at him in confusion, a soup spoon still in his mouth. "How did you know what kind of meal would be best for Master Altessa?" The man shrugged and set aside the empty bowl. "Well, can you tell me your name at last? And why you were lying out in the forest in such a bad shape?"

"I can't." the man replied softly, a forlorn expression on his face. "I can't remember a thing. I really wish I knew something, but I don't even know what my name was." He rubbed his head, fingers running through the short blonde hair. The bangs swept to one side, hiding one of a set of deep blue eyes that were filled with distant and confused emotions. Caleb propped his chin on one hand and hummed softly to himself.

"Well, maybe you'll recover your memories once you've fully healed. In the meantime, I can give you a name to use, if you like." the doll finally said. The man grinned weakly.

"I suppose that's the best option for now. I can't even think of what to call myself." he laughed. Caleb looked around, then gazed out the window at a small bird perched on the windowsill. He smiled brightly and looked back at the young man.

"I know! I'll call you Wren!" he exclaimed. The young man blinked and looked out at the bird for a moment, then returned the smile.

"That's not bad! I like listening to birds, so being named for one is perfect!" he agreed. Caleb nodded.

"Then it's official! Your name is now Wren. Judging from your clothes, I think you must have been a traveling cook. That's probably how you knew what dinner to make. I guess I should have thought of that sooner." Caleb added and motioned at the sling supporting Wren's right arm. "How's it feeling? Does it hurt? Do you need any pain relievers?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks. So I'm a cook..." Wren murmured and trailed off thoughtfully. "For some reason, that just doesn't seem quite right." He went quiet and, when Caleb couldn't get through to him, the doll left him to his thoughts.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent on healing and recovery, with Wren studying his chef's hat intensely, as if it would surrender the secrets of his life if he just kept up the glare, and Caleb following his new friend's suggestions on recipes and meals. Once Altessa linked the improved diet with Wren's presence, he was more inclined to let the cook stay around, even after he recovered. Caleb joked about it one day as Wren made his first foray from his room to join him in the kitchen. 

"Better watch out, Wren. Master Altessa might decide to adopt you!" the doll teased. Wren gave him an embarrassed laugh before turning his attention to the vegetables and meat set out for preparation. "Want to help me make lunch?"

"Okay, but... there's only enough ingredients for two lunches. Did Altessa already have his meal?" he asked in confusion.

"Ah, not really. I'm not hungry, so this lunch is for you and Master Altessa." Caleb answered quickly and set to work on the first sandwich. "Maybe making lunch will trigger a memory for you. Cooking is a part of who you are, after all." Wren nodded and joined in, deftly putting together the ingredients to make a delicious fresh fruit sandwich. He looked over at Caleb's plate and cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"Cheese on ham? That... seems familiar..." Wren murmured faintly, "I think I knew someone who made sandwiches like that." Caleb looked at him dubiously.

"You knew my sister Tabatha?" he asked. Wren blinked slowly and turned back to him.

"I think so, yes. Is she here? Maybe she can tell me who I am." he answered. Caleb shook his head.

"Tabatha left to follow another path." he replied. The two of them finished making lunch in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

With two mouths to feed, the supplies that Caleb had picked up from NeOzette began to dwindle. The doll sighed and reported it to Altessa. The dwarf stared at him for a moment, then shrugged it off, telling him to restock in Sybak and place an order for additional materials for his work. The Elemental Carriage had been refitted to operate without the Exsphere. The trip would help test its capabilities. Cheered at the idea of not having to walk the whole way to Sybak, Caleb immediately ran off to ask Wren if he would care to join him in the venture. Wren had been working in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. The two friends alternated the role of chef at times and it was soon discovered that Wren was a master at cooking.

"Sybak?" Wren echoed after Caleb told him about the trip, "That sounds familiar too. Why do I picture a magazine rack when I hear that name?" In the end he agreed to go along and they headed out on the trip the next morning.

* * *

They drove the carriage through the Ozette Ruins on the path to the Gaoracchia Forest and Wren reacted to the wreckage of the village, muttering about animals that looked half out of place. The forest itself had presented them with a challenge in the way of monsters and feral animals. Caleb was surprised to find his friend scrambling on top of the vehicle with a pot and spoon, slinging hot chili at the creatures' faces with a yell.

"What are you doing?! Get down from there!" Caleb shouted as he rushed the carriage through the woods. The creatures weren't too thrilled with the spicy dish searing their faces, and spread word however they did to avoid the machine and its utterly hazardous cargo. The trip became much easier after that.

"This should be an interesting experience. I feel like I've been there before, but I don't know when or why I would be there." Wren remarked as the carriage finally pulled out of the woods and made its way towards Sybak. He leaned forward on the dashboard and closed his eyes with a smile. "I can remember they had a great stock of quality ingredients for cooking. I think I may have been there to help someone learn a recipe."

* * *

Sybak loomed before them all too quickly as they passed the time talking about various ways of preparing healthy meals and exchanging recipes. The bazaar and markets were busy with activity, and Caleb was eager to get his errands done, leaving him with ample time to enjoy the visit and show his new friend around the town. Wren, on the other hand, suddenly went very quiet and thoughtful, stopping at random times to stare at several cooks being escorted from various restaurants and inns. He jumped when the sleeve of his white and green shirt was tugged and uttered a small yelp of surprise. Caleb gave him an odd look once the chef had calmed down.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were angry about something." the redhead told him. Wren blinked and shook his head before forcing a smile for his companion's sake.

"It's nothing. I just had some weird feelings, that's all." he answered and peered into Caleb's shopping bags, "So what did you buy? I want to teach you how to make that chili I used in the forest, so I hope you got some really good ingredients." He helped carry the bags back to the Elemental Carriage and winced once they were safely packed away. "Those were heavy! My arms are killing me!" he complained as a pair of blue-clad cooks walked up to them from a nearby shop. The two had been talking idly when the sight of Wren and Caleb walking by drew their interest. They stood before the two visitors, bemused expressions on their faces.

"Hey. You two look new to the city. I bet you haven't heard the fabulous news of the end of the Wonder Chef Family. Obviously, you must know that the true masters of the kitchen are members of the Dark Chef Alliance." the first of the pair told them smugly, "So if you want to be good chefs, you'll place your eggs in our basket and spread the teachings of gourmet cooking!" Caleb looked blankly at the two chefs as Wren scowled.

"Excuse me? What are you people talking about? Do you need professional help?" he remarked blandly, "And what kind of hidden threat is that? _'Place your eggs in our basket if you want to be good chefs'_... I don't know whether that line should make me laugh or slap you."

"The Wonder Chef Family isn't broken. Leave this one be; there is no place here for your kind." he growled in a low voice. The three men stared at him in surprise. Caleb remained speechless as the two Dark Chefs retaliated to his words.

"What makes you so sure?! Haven't you heard? The Wonder Chef is dead! Without him to pass on the Ultimate Recipe to the next Chosen Chef, the Family and the Wonder Organization collapses!" the first chef shot back as the second peered at Wren more closely.

"Strange..." he muttered as Caleb recovered his wits and stepped forward threateningly. Wren continued to stand his ground.

"Okay, that's enough out of you clowns! Now get lost! Go on! Beat it!" the doll snapped at them angrily. Both Dark Chefs smiled cruelly at each other, nodded, then leaped back from them, a mixing bowl, whisk, and various ingredients suddenly appearing in their hands.

"Beat it? That's what we do best! We are the Dessert Chefs of the Soufflé Brigade, proud members of the Dark Chef Alliance! Prepare to meet your Baker!" they declared as one cracked open eggs into the bowl and the other immediately began to mix them with a handful of a strange shimmering powder. Wren's eyes widened in surprise before he dashed into the carriage for safety. Caleb made a face.

"Oh, that was completely idiotic. I should have slapped you the minute you opened your mouths..." the doll began to grumble before being interrupted by Wren's yell.

"Get down!" the blonde shouted and Caleb ducked the incoming splash of egg that splattered onto the side of the carriage. He looked back and gaped at the hole that was eaten into the vehicle by the fluffy yolk. Wren jumped out of the Elemental Carriage with a bowl of his own, glaring at the chefs as they reloaded the lethal mixture. "Leave us alone! We're not joining the Dark Chefs!" he added and hurled the contents of his mixing bowl at the incoming second round of egg. The flour and yeast mixture collided with the egg, throwing the resulting sticky dough back onto the Dark Chefs and netting them in its mess. "Caleb! Get in the carriage and let's get out of here!" Without a word, the redhead scrambled into the vehicle and they rushed out of Sybak, leaving behind two very angry Dark Chefs.

* * *

A few hours out into the fields on the way back to the cave, Caleb stopped the carriage and stared out at the distant forest. Wren fiddled with a small fork, unsure of what was going to happen next. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the doll finally spoke. 

"Wren, what just happened back there... was that for real? I wasn't imagining the whole thing, right? We were really attacked by crazy cooks and metal-eating mousse, right?" Caleb asked, still glaring at the open field as if blaming the wild grassy ocean would help. Wren sighed and closed his eyes, a slight expression of displeasure crossing his face.

"That wasn't mousse, Caleb, but yes, we really were attacked." he replied irritably. The doll threw his hands up in exasperation, finally turning to his friend.

"I don't care what the culinary term for that goo is! All I know is that a pair of eggs ATE a hole in the carriage! How do I explain this to Master Altessa?! And I know that eggs aren't supposed to eat through metal!" he yelled. Wren glared at him, twirling the fork in one hand.

"I know that, too. But apparently eggs can eat through anything, provided you mix them with a special ingredient that allows it to do that. It's a waste of eggs and shows a lack of consideration for others in the scheme of things." he retorted and slouched back against his seat, "Can we just go now?"

"They mentioned the Wonder Chef, though." Caleb added in a softer tone, "He's the one who taught all those special recipes to the Heroes of Union, the ones that helped them in their quest. Is he really dead, or were they just blowing hot air?" Wren rolled his eyes and looked out the window in boredom, propping one cheek on his fist as he gazed into the distance. "What's going on? Cooks are being turned out of their work; people were getting snappy about food; ingredient prices are getting high... Could it be that the Wonder Chef really has passed away and these Dark Chef weirdoes are taking full advantage of it?"

"Caleb." Wren muttered.

"I think we stumbled onto something here, Wren. If the loss of the Wonder Chef affects all of this, then maybe the Wonder Organization really is falling apart!" the doll went on in growing excitement, "I should contact the Heroes of Union and tell them what's happening! Lloyd, Kratos and Zelos are away on Derris-Kharlan, but I'm sure that the others will be able to find out what's really going on!"

"Caleb..." Wren repeated, this time with a bit more concern.

"No, no! I'm on a roll!" Caleb exclaimed and yelped when Wren suddenly shoved himself against his side, "What the-?!"

"If we don't get out of here, we'll be **under** the roll! Those Dark Chef guys are back!" the blonde yelled in a panic. Caleb struggled to look around, then spotted a pair of large Elemental Carriages bearing down on them from the direction of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. Blinking once, he adjusted his eyes to work telescopically and studied the incoming vehicles. The cooks that had accosted them in Sybak were driving one of the carriages and Caleb blinked back to normality.

"They don't look happy to see us again." he remarked inanely as Wren squirmed around in the driver's compartment and tried to take control of the cart.

"How do you work this thing?!" the blonde cook demanded as he fiddled with the controls, "Make some chili and get ready! If I can't get this going soon, we'll have to outcook them to escape!" Caleb stared at him incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me." Caleb muttered even as he searched his bags for the ingredients. A quick check outside showed the Dark Chefs had already closed in on them and blocked off their escape route on both ends of the Elemental Cargo. Wren retreated into the cargo area with Caleb and tried to plan out their next move.

"Now what?" Caleb asked worriedly, "Why are they after us? All we did was just gum up a couple of their guys! It's not like we're actively going out and fighting these guys! I'm just a servant!" Wren didn't seem to hear him, busy preparing yet another creation in a shiny new pot. He shook his head after a moment and sat back.

"This won't work. Our spoons are too small to launch this." he muttered and looked at his hands strangely, "I'm missing something very important to me. I can't do anything major without it, but what is it? And where is it?" The two started in surprise when a voice boomed out at them through the cart.

"Occupants of this carriage! Step out and face us! You are charged with acting against the Dark Chef Alliance and aiding a fugitive of the Wonder Organization!" the scornful tone grated on their ears. Wren frowned and cocked his head.

"That voice... I think I heard it before." he murmured and grabbed the pot, "Well, let's go, Caleb. Maybe we can make a run for it if we move fast and throw this soup at them." Caleb swallowed and nodded, then followed with a yell as both of them charged out of the carriage... right into an incoming assault of thick white goo. The redhead danced around in shock before getting hit by one clump and pulled it off for examination.

"Wait a second. Rice pudding? They're throwing _rice pudding_ at us?" he asked in utter confusion and watched in sudden horror as the clump began growing rapidly, engulfing his hand and spreading up his arm. "Wren! What the-?!"

"Milk! Get milk!" Wren screamed out, ripping off chunks of the thick pudding as fast as he could. Caleb turned to run for the carriage, tripped when a clump hit his leg, and fell into a gathering heap of the stuff. Shrieking loudly, the redhead struggled to get free, watching helplessly as a massive ball of rice swallowed Wren completely, his hand reaching for the heavens the last thing Caleb saw before he, too, disappeared into the mess. Rice pressed against him on all sides and it was then that the doll realized the nature of the pudding.

_"It's supposed to asphyxiate us! This gunk cuts off all air to people!"_ he thought in shock, _"I'm safe because I don't breathe, but what about Wren?! He could die if he's trapped in this for too long!"_ Unable to move, see, or hear anything, Caleb could only hope and pray to his sister that his friend would be all right and that a way to escape the pudding would make itself known to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It didn't take very long for Caleb to notice that the rice was starting to come apart. He began to hear voices as he felt the pudding slide away from him.

"The other one's unconscious already. The sooner we get them to the base for interrogation, the better. The Master Chef wants to be sure whether or not the report was true." one remarked. Caleb shut his eyes and allowed himself to go limp. If they found him still aware, it would bring about too many questions. He dropped to the ground once the rest of the rice fell to pieces and lay still. "Well, that's the other one. Hey, ain't this one the old Chosen of Tethe'alla?"

"Yeah? What's your point?" the voice's companion muttered.

"Nothin', just making conversation." The voices faded as another boomed out in command.

"What's going on?! Stop slacking off and get these two loaded onto the carriage! We're going to meet with the Royal Crab in Sybak Port and... is that Zelos Wilder?" the leader trailed off in confusion.

"See? Told ya it was him." the first voice whispered smugly.

"For the love of red wine, what is HE doing here?" the same snobbish voice that had commandeered the attack on Caleb's Elemental Carriage snapped. "Why didn't anyone report that the Chosen was with the fugitive?!"

"I, for one, thought the old Chosen had gone off to retire with some out-of-the-way brothel for company. It's not my fault he decided he could take the heat and enter the kitchen!" the first voice complained.

"Tch, fine! Take the idiot along anyway. It's a sure way of showing the world not to underestimate the work of the Dark Chef Alliance, leaders of culinary masterpieces!" Caleb felt himself getting hauled up by the arms and dragged somewhere. Whatever it was that was going on definitely involved Wren somehow, and now he was involved as a hostage. For the umpteenth time since gaining a soul, Caleb cursed the fact that he was a recreation of Zelos' image. The face got him into far too much trouble than it was worth. At least it guaranteed his continued existance in this case; Caleb was fairly sure he'd be dead if he looked like an average servant. What would have been done to him? Would they have dunked him in a vat of bubbling broth? Maybe skewered him on a spear and roasted him over an open fire?

Caleb was beginning to get annoyed with the cooking puns that seemed to suddenly abound whenever Dark Chefs were in the area.

* * *

The Royal Crab was a ship owned by the Dark Chef Alliance and the most Caleb could see of it was in the brig. The ship set sail soon after they were imprisoned and Caleb decided it was safe to move again. The room was empty, save for a few blankets, a chamberpot, and Wren lying asleep beside him. He checked for a pulse, breathed a sigh of relief when he found one and shook his friend by the shoulder. Wren made a face in his sleep and groaned in annoyance as he opened his eyes. Sitting up, the blonde rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked around with a bleary expression. 

"Where... are we?" he asked in confusion and held his head in his hands, "I feel horrible. What did they make that stuff with? Glue?" Caleb grinned dryly and sat back against a wall.

"Might have been glue. I'm glad to see you're okay. As for where we are, we're on a ship sailing to the northern land of Flanoir. The Master Chef of the Dark Chef Alliance wants to see us for some stupid reason." he replied and sighed, "I've lost the carriage and all those supplies. How am I ever going to get us back home now? Master Altessa needs me!"

"They took my hat." Wren grumbled after he checked himself over for injury, "Those jerks took my hat! That's two things I'm missing now! Can this day get any worse?!" The door opened and both men jumped to their feet in preparation. A Dark Chef stood in the doorway and studied them with an unreadable expression. "A Dark Chef grunt. She hasn't earned her hat yet." Wren whispered softly to Caleb, "Don't ask how I know; I just do."

"You do bear a resemblance, but you don't have the skill he did. For the sake of our plans, I suppose you'll do." the cook remarked haughtily, "What's your name, small fry?" Wren glared at the woman, arms folded over his chest. She smiled coldly. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. You won't be around too much longer. As for the Chosen..." she went on, looking over at Caleb.

"Stop calling me that." Caleb grumbled, mirroring Wren's stance while impersonating Zelos' speech, "And hands off the merchandise while you're at it. I don't know where you've been." The cook laughed, flicking a lock of hair back over her shoulder.

"Oh, get over yourself already, you has-been. My tastes runs towards blondes anyway. They're more fun. What I was about to say was that you've gotten yourself mixed up in our little scheme, so I'm afraid the world will have to mourn the loss of a Hero of Union. So sad." Wren and Caleb looked at each other in momentary confusion, then smiled.

"She doesn't know what they're planning either." Caleb remarked brightly as Wren nodded eagerly. "I see why she's still just a grunt." The woman's eye twitched in irritation before she exploded on them.

"Shut up! You're both going to be toast once we reach the base in Flanoir! The blonde idiot will be used in the rites of the Feast of Souls and the stupid Chosen will be the first victim of the reborn Lord Famine! Symphonia will recognize the Dark Chefs' mastery of cooking or starve to death!" she yelled and whirled out of the room in a huff, slamming the door shut behind her. Caleb and Wren looked at each other again, this time in concern.

"Okay, that didn't sound good. A Feast of Souls and a famine-causing god set loose upon Symphonia? Why couldn't we have just gone to NeOzette to do our shopping today?" Caleb sighed, "We're no good at this world-saving thing; I knew I should have called for help when I had the chance! Genis was in Sybak! A blast of _Eruption_ or even _Indignation_ would have settled this!" Wren groaned and flopped down on the makeshift bed of blankets.

"This is horrible! What are we going to do now? I'm gonna get sacrificed and you're gonna be starved to death!" he cried hopelessly, "Without that thing I'm missing, we're going to come out of this mess well-done!" Caleb's face flashed an expression of annoyance briefly.

"Why do all cooks seem to have the need to use puns for everything?" he muttered and shook his head. "Okay, so we get you the thing you're missing... how will it help us get out of this mess?" Wren laughed bashfully as he rubbed his head.

"Ah, to be honest, I don't really remember what it does, but my body knows. If I can find it, my body will do the rest of the remembering and the thing should save us. I'm pretty sure of that." he answered and looked around, "Well, all we can do now is wait until we get to Flanoir. I feel like I had a run-in with these guys once before."

"So are you a member of the Wonder Organization? Ms. Hothead called you a fugitive from it." the doll pointed out as Wren joined him in sitting and waiting. The blonde shrugged and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I am. It sounds familiar. It also explains how I know to use special recipes for battle." he agreed, "So I guess, yeah. I'm a member of the Wonder Organization." he mused and smiled, "At least I'm remembering more now. Maybe getting captured isn't so bad, if I can keep recovering my memory because of it."

"Then do you remember why you were hurt in the forest? And what you meant by a 'bad egg in the mix'?" Caleb pressed, intent on finding out more of what was going on. Maybe he still had a chance to contact one of the Heroes if they could escape in Flanoir. Wren snapped his head up and stared at him blankly.

"I remember that now... I didn't before, but now I do. These guys, and especially that snobby one, their leader, had been chasing me through the forest. They wanted something very important from me, and that's when I lost my other important thing. He's got it, I bet!" Wren declared and winced, "They wanted something so important, that I remember thinking it would be better if I died with it, than lose it to them. What could I have that's so valuable, I would sacrifice my _life_ to protect it?" Caleb scooted over and hesitated only a bit before giving him a side hug. The cook was trembling. "I could have jumped into that ravine, hoping it would kill me. Is that why I was hurt? I failed to kill myself? I don't want to die! I don't want whatever it is I have that they want!"

"Hey, take it easy. You're alive right now, and we're going to keep you alive! I never had a friend before I saved you, and I'm not about to lose you to a bunch of kooky cooks with bad taste in clothing!" the redhead declared and smiled warmly at Wren, "Whatever it is that you have, I'll help protect it. Then you won't be alone and you won't ever have to risk your life for it. And I'll give whoever forced that responsibility on you a good punch in the nose!" Wren laughed, calming quickly at the sight of Caleb shaking his fist at some imaginary dictator. "Take that, you mean old Wonder Chef Man!"

"I doubt it was all the Wonder Chef's idea." Wren remarked with a dry grin and sat back against the wall, "Well, it's gonna be a while before we reach Flanoir. Let's get some rest and see what opportunity brings us."

* * *

Flanoir was frigid as always, with snowstorms and icy winds tearing at the ship. Caleb wrapped Wren in as many blankets as he could find and watched his shivering in concern. Wren had asked him how he could stand the cold and the doll made up a story of how he trained himself to ignore extreme temperatures. The blonde looked a bit put off, as if he could tell it was a lie, but asked nothing more about it. The ship pulled in and Caleb could hear the sounds of the anchor dropping and men scrambling around on wooden decks. The door to their room opened and a pair of Dark Chef grunts appeared in the room, each one holding an over-sized fork. The doll stared at them in astonishment, then turned to Wren, who didn't seem that surprised. 

"Giant forks? Are they holding **giant forks**?! Are you telling me that these guys use super-sized utensils as **weapons**?!" he screeched. Wren furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I think I had one, too. Where's mine?" he answered vaguely. The chefs surrounded them quickly and poked at their backs with the prongs of their 'weapons'.

"Stop chatting! Move! The Master Chef waits in our base for the arrival of the sacrifice!" one declared and pushed the two captives onwards. They walked down the plank off the ship and narrowed their eyes against the bitter wind as they looked up at a strange stone building that appeared to have been carved out of a mountain. "Dwarven slaves made this temple in ancient times, centuries before the Kharlan War. It is the resting ground of Lord Famine, an evil sealed away by the very first Wonder Chef." the chef guard told them with a grim smile. "I'd start praying to Martel right about now, little cook. You're going to be the one to wake it up." Wren paled and hugged himself as they were joined by additional grunts and herded into the temple. Caleb had studied the face of the building carefully, but found no weakness in the architecture. He sighed glumly and glared at the guard who shoved at his shoulder.

"Hey, knock it off! I'm walking already!" he snapped and turned to Wren as they were led deeper within the mausoleum, "If dwarves made this place, it's almost a guaranteed death trap! We won't be able to destroy the walls to create an escape of any kind." Wren only uttered a strangled moan. Caleb peered at him. "Wren? Are you okay? It's much warmer in here than outside. Are you sick?"

"This place... I know this place... I've been here before..." the blonde whimpered faintly. The group stopped in one chamber that overlooked a huge crater crawling with Dark Chefs. The walls were carved with images of death and destruction, an enormous black fog that spread over fields and towns and reduced them to barren wastelands. On the far side of the crater was a black casket roughly ten feet high, carved from a single piece of onyx inlaid with a menacing red orb. It was embedded in the wall and wrapped in chains. A massive, gold-colored lock kept the chains in place, but Caleb zoomed in on it and found the keyhole to be strangely shaped. The outline of a giant fork was carved into the lock. From its shape Caleb could see that none of the forks the Dark Chefs wielded would ever be able to fit inside. Set before the casket was a stone slab the size of an average man.

"What is that?" Caleb wondered aloud, staring down into the pit and fixing his gaze on the dull red gem. Wren made another strange sound and collapsed against the doll, who barely caught him in time, "Wren! Wren, wake up! What happened?!" The guards grinned cruelly at him as they began moving them along. "Hey! My friend needs help! He's collapsed, didn't you see?!"

"Doesn't matter. That's where Lord Famine sleeps. Your little cook friend will be handed over to it and the ancient evil will be bound to the service of the Dark Chef Alliance!" one of the group told him and opened up a steel prison door, "Here's your guest room. This time, you'll have company before your end comes!" Caleb and Wren were shoved into the prison cell and the door slammed shut, the guards laughing loudly on the other side. The doll twisted to land on his back, cushioning the force of the fall to avoid harming Wren.

"Ow." he muttered, more out of habit than actual pain. He heard rustling behind him and quickly sat up, blinking once to brighten his eyes and send twin shafts of shimmering blue light into the darkness. Gasps of surprise and shock greeted him as he was able to make out the forms of other cooks and chefs. "Oh, sorry. Don't be afraid. I mean no harm to anyone."

"It's a monster! It's been sent to kill us!" one woman screamed. Caleb frowned.

"I just finished saying I wasn't going to hurt anyone! Does anyone have a light? I can't keep illuminating everything with my eyes forever! I'll burn out the optic mechanism!" he scolded and sighed in relief when a few candles went on. His eyes returned to normal and he shifted position to better see the other prisoners. "Thanks. My name's Caleb, and this is my friend, Wren. We were captured by the Dark Chefs. Can you explain to me what's going on?" he asked.

"We're members of the Wonder Organization, dedicated to protecting the people from the cold and uncaring influence of the Dark Chef Alliance." a young boy of sixteen years piped up, "These jerks somehow learned about the story of the Wonder Chef and the Famine Lord, and now they're trying to use us Wonder Cooks to release it from the seal the Wonder Chef put on it!"

"Centuries ago, before the Kharlan War was even a thought in the peoples' minds, a great cursed wind spread across the land and brought death and destruction everywhere it went. That was the Famine Lord; it withered crops and spoiled food, starving thousands of people and animals." an elderly chef added, his hat drooping to match his bushy eyebrows and curled beard, "A brave young cook and his companion, a dwarven blacksmith, conquered the Lord Famine and sealed it within a black onyx coffin. That coffin was then laid to rest in chains within this temple, built by the blacksmith's family and brethren to contain it for all time. That young cook became the first Wonder Chef, and the Wonder Organization was formed to help survivors make good use of the little food left in the land, until the world could heal itself. His companion crafted a special fork for the Wonder Chef to use to continue protecting the culinary world. That fork is passed down to the heirs of the Wonder Chef Family as a symbol of the cause." The chef lifted his eyes to gaze sadly skyward.

"The Wonder Chef also created a recipe that fed thousands of mouths and was key to preserving the food supply and the continued survival of the people. This recipe was so potent, it cured the sick and injured, gave strength to the wretched and hopeless, and warmth to the coldest hearts. This is the Ultimate Recipe, known only to the heirs of the Wonder Chef Family. The Ultimate Recipe is a closely guarded secret, and must remain so, as it could bring death, not life, to many if it falls into dark hands." he finished.

"But the Wonder Chef is dead now, and the Ultimate Recipe is lost! It was supposed to be passed onto the next Chosen Chef, but now there is no one who knows it and no one to teach it and all is lost!" a young girl cried and buried her face in her hands, sobbing as her mother drew her into a comforting hug. Wren shifted and slowly opened his eyes, looking around in a daze.

"Where am I now?" he murmured and Caleb cried his name in joy, helping him sit up. "Are we still inside that temple?"

"Yes. You must be hungry after that ordeal. My name is Jacques, but my friends call me Old Jack. Tell me, young one, how did you and your friend get caught up in this heinous scheme?" the elderly chef asked gently. Wren blinked at him and rubbed his head.

"Um, yeah, I am kinda hungry. We haven't really eaten well for several days now. My name's Wren, and I was being chased by Dark Chefs in the forest near the Ozette Ruins and..." he began. The group of cooks gasped.

"The Ozette Ruins? That's the last place the Wonder Chef was going when he disappeared! Can you tell us what happened there?! Did the Dark Chefs attack the Wonder Chef? Is he really dead? What about the Ultimate Recipe?!" the questions came in a barrage and Wren looked faint from the assault. Caleb interrupted with a yell.

"Hey! Stop that! Wren can't tell you anything! He lost his memory when he fell from the cliff near the ruins!" he snapped. The cooks quieted down as two plates of sandwiches were brought to them. Wren placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and shook his head.

"It's all right. I can tell them what I know so far." he told the redhead and turned to the Wonder Cooks, "I don't know much about what happened in the ruins, or even if I was there at all. As far as I can remember, I was being chased by Dark Chefs because they wanted something important from me." He put on a serious face, "Also, I recall having a very important message to tell the members of the Wonder Organization. _There is a bad egg in the mix._" The cooks gasped again and Caleb rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That's not possible! A bad egg? Among the Wonder Cooks? Impossible!" they chattered, "Who could ever betray the trust of the Wonder Chef?"

"Don't call Wren a liar!" Caleb threw in, "It's got to be true! How else would the Dark Chefs know of the legend of the Famine Lord? How else would they know where to go to ambush the Wonder Chef? Only a traitor would know those things and would pass them on to the enemy!"

"Then the Wonder Chef is truly dead. He hasn't made contact with the organization for more than three months now." Jack sighed heavily. The others looked hopeless. Wren glared around at them angrily.

"That's it? You're just giving up?!" he demanded as Caleb slid his sandwich onto the blonde's plate.

"There's nothing any of us can do to combat an army of Dark Chefs without the Wonder Chef's guidance. The Dark Chefs will eventually find a Wonder Cook whose body will be an acceptable sacrifice to the Famine Lord and the world will be plunged into suffering for all time." the elderly cook pointed out, "That's probably what will happen to you, Wren. The Master Chef will offer you to the black casket. If the jewel doesn't respond, then you'll just remain a prisoner here with the rest of us. Same with your friend there."

"And if the gem responds?" Caleb asked in a low voice. The cooks looked at each other in worry.

"If the Eye of Famine responds, then Wren's soul will be devoured by the Famine Lord in the Feast of Souls and it will rise from its ancient slumber to wreak vengeance upon the Wonder Chef Family and this world." Jack finished and looked even more glum, "And without the Wonder Chef to prevent the seal from opening, or to reseal the monster, the world will be doomed."

"We should have gone shopping in NeOzette." Caleb grumbled under his breath, arms folded over his chest as Wren leaped up in sudden fury.

"I can't believe you're just going to sit around and wait for the end to come! Is that what the Wonder Chef taught you?! To always be ready to cook your own last meal?!" he declared, "How can you call yourselves Wonder Cooks, when you just give up at the first sign of hardship?! I may not have my memory, but I know deep in my heart that I can never give up! If you add too much salt to a soup, do you throw up your hands and say 'I give up; I'll never make good soup'?! NO! You find a way to fix it! Add slices of potato to draw out the salt! The soup is saved and people are well-fed and happy! This is just like that!"

"We throw potatoes at the Lord Famine?" Caleb murmured questioningly and earned a smack to the head, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Come on, everyone! We can escape if we work together and trust our skills!" Wren finished, "Will you help me fight the Dark Chefs and avenge the Wonder Chef?!" The cooks leaped up with him with supportive yells. Caleb rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you can count me in, too." he remarked, standing up beside his friend. Wren looked at him in surprise, then concern.

"You don't have to get involved, Caleb. This is Wonder Organization trouble. It's going to be messy." he told him quietly, "We can make an escape and you can find a way home to Altessa's place, but I have to stay with these guys and fight."

"Wren, I was involved the moment I saved your life in the forest so many months ago. Don't expect me to run away from this." the doll replied seriously, then smiled and threw him a thumb's-up, "Besides, I have all of Tabatha's recipes memorized! I may not know how to cook up an exploding meatball, but I can make a miso stew that will heal you faster than you can cook an egg!" Wren smiled at him thankfully and turned to the cooks.

"All right then. Let's make a plan." the blonde decided and the cooks all gathered in a huddle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The prison door swung open as the Dark Chef guards entered the cell. Before they could move, the Wonder Cooks rushed them, knocking them down and stripping them of their ingredients and utensils. They raced out of the cell with Wren and Caleb following Old Jack down the corridor to what he recognized as a storage room. Everything the Dark Chefs needed to prepare for the Feast of Souls was stored within several storage rooms, and this was one of them. The cooks broke in and searched around, gathering supplies and forks to use in their escape. One of the Wonder Cooks picked up a pot with a shoulder strap and gave it to Caleb.

"This is the latest in cooking technology. This pot self-heats when you turn the dial here on its belly. You can cook with it without a fire." she told him. Caleb thanked her and slung it over his shoulder, allowing the pot to rest comfortably at his side. Old Jack walked up to him with a short-sword sized wooden spoon and a Lid Shield.

"You'll also need these to help protect yourself and Wren. That boy may be our best hope at stopping the Dark Chef Alliance." he added. Caleb stared at the spoon, its bowl spanned the length of his open palm.

"A wooden spoon? Why not a sword, or an axe?" he asked in exasperation but accepted the weapon anyway. Wren grabbed a large wooden fork and paused in confusion. Caleb walked up to him in concern, the shield on one arm and the spoon held loosely in his left hand. "Wren? Are you okay?" The blonde snapped out of his trance and blinked at his friend.

"I'm fine, but I'm not used to this kind of fork. Mine was different from these. I just wish I had it back." he assured the redhead and held the fork more confidently, "Ready?" Caleb lifted the spoon in salute and with a smile.

"Ready!" he answered and they ran out of the storage room, the Wonder Cooks following after them. By then, news of the breakout had spread and Dark Chefs came pouring into the corridors with buckets of rice pudding. The Wonder Cooks held up pot lids and spoons to ward off the pudding as they made their way to the entrance of the temple. Wren shoved aside the grunts with his fork as Caleb cooked up stews and soups to heal the tiring group and replenish their strength. In the chaos of the food fight, they eventually became separated from the other prisoners and Wren looked around in a panic for them. The narrow halls were swarming with blue-clad chefs and the dirty white of the Wonder Cook captives was nearly lost in the masses.

"Jack! Where are you?! Hurry! This way!" Wren cried out into the crowd.

"Forget us, little one! We'll hold off the Dark Chefs as long as we can! You must escape and give your message to the rest of the Wonder Organization! Help them stop the release of the Lord Famine!" the old cook shouted out, "For the sake of the Wonder Chef's ideals! _Bon appétit!_" Wren tried to rush in and help the vanishing old cook but Caleb grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the final hallway.

"No! Jack! Hang on! We'll make something to force the rice apart!" he cried, "Caleb! Let me go!"

"Let's go, Wren! You heard the old man! Let's make like bananas and split already!" the doll ordered and rushed down the corridor with Wren in tow. The blonde kept looking over his shoulder at the seething mass of chefs surrounding the Wonder Cooks and felt his heart ache for them. They put their faith in him to save them, the same faith they put in the Wonder Chef to protect the people and their food. Could he reward that trust when the Wonder Chef had failed?

* * *

The entrance room had a single gaping maw as a doorway. Just outside of it were Elemental Carriages that Caleb could commandeer to help them escape. Caleb ran faster, pulling along Wren as they made for the exit. 

"We're gonna make it, Wren! We're almost home free!" he exclaimed happily, then skidded to a halt as a burst of smoke appeared before him. The smoke cleared to reveal another Dark Chef scowling at them with a fork in one hand, aimed straight at them. Wren blinked at him and suddenly yelled in anger as Caleb stared at a near perfect mirror image of Wren in Dark Chef garb.

"That's mine!" he snapped as the chef glared even more fiercely.

"I am the Master Chef, Gluttonious DuGorge. And you will not escape this temple." the man declared haughtily. Caleb stepped back in uncertainty as Wren stepped forward to face the new threat.

"I know you! You're the guy that chased me through the forest near the Ozette Ruins and stole my fork!" he accused, "I demand that you give it back!" The Dark Chef blinked at him, then looked at the fork in his hand.

"What? This old thing? You must be mistaken; this fork belongs to the... Wait, did you say Ozette Ruins?" DuGorge asked in confusion.

"You heard me! You chased me right off a cliff and stole my fork! Hand it over!" Wren clarified. DuGorge peered closely at him, then widened his eyes in shock.

"It can't be! You were supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed and growled viciously, bringing the fork to bear on him. "I don't know how you survived that fall, but you will tell me the Ultimate Recipe now or I will run you through and ensure this time that it is lost forever!"

"What are you babbling about?! I don't know the Ultimate Recipe; the Wonder Chef does! Now give me my fork!" Wren yelled. DuGorge blinked again.

"But, you are... aren't you... you have to be..." he stammered, then lit up in realization, "You... you don't remember... anything... do you? Not even who you really are!" He began to laugh as Wren took on a confused look.

"Who I really am? You know who I am?" he asked. DuGorge wiped away a tear and smiled evilly at him.

"My dear young idiot, of **course **I know who you are. The entire Dark Chef Alliance knows who you are! And you are... the perfect sacrifice for Lord Famine!" he declared and charged at him, "Hiyah!" Wren cried out in surprise and threw his fork aside to block the attack. Caleb lashed out with his spoon, beating at the Dark Chef as the forks tangled prongs and the two chefs struggled to dominate one another. "How fitting that you should fall by your own heirloom! Prepare to give your life for the glory of the Dark Chef Alliance!"

"No! Never!" Wren retaliated and cried as the metal and wood fork DuGorge wielded suddenly flashed a brilliant white and snapped his completely wooden fork in two. A prong bit into his arm and shot a burning pain through him that stole his breath. In that moment, a flood of images and voices, memories of his past, rushed into his mind in a jumbled confusion. He was dimly aware of Caleb's shriek of fury, DuGorge being knocked away from him by the redhead's self-heating pot, falling into Caleb's outstretched arms. The fork clattered away and he reached blindly for it as the redhead raced for the entrance.

"Wait... I remember..." Wren whispered before fading from awareness.

* * *

When he awoke, Wren found himself lying on a makeshift bed in the back of an Elemental Carriage. His mind had sorted through a majority of the memories that had flooded him in the temple and he lay in a dazed awe at his newfound knowledge. After a moment, he found his voice. 

"Caleb, where are we?" he asked. He was relieved to hear his friend call back from the driver's compartment.

"About an hour from the city of Flanoir. There's a doctor there that can help you. You lost quite a bit of blood back there. What were you **thinking**, crossing a wooden fork with a metal one in battle?!" Caleb remarked irritably, "I lost my spoon, too, no thanks to that idiot that stabbed you! Gah, we're weaponless and in no condition to fight a bunch of stupid cooks. What are we gonna do?" Wren lifted the blankets and studied his bandaged arm.

"My arm looks fine. You did pretty well patching me up. I'll make some stew to help me heal and we can pick up new utensils in Flanoir." he remarked and sat up. Caleb looked back at him from his seat, a strange expression on his face.

"You sound different. Are you okay? Did something happen when that fork lit up?" he asked in concern. Wren began pulling together ingredients for cooking and nodded.

"Yeah, I remembered the legend of the Wonder Chef and the Famine Lord. I know how he sealed it away and I know how to release it too." he answered. Caleb gave him an incredulous look as the city came into view.

"Wren, the Dark Chefs **want** to release Lord Famine! Don't tell me you're gonna tell them how to do it! They **already** know!" he exclaimed. The blonde smiled and shook his head as the stew began to cook.

"They have it all wrong. I know how to release it and how to seal it. I just need to get a special crystal from its hidden room in Altamira." he corrected, "We'll use that to seal away the Famine Lord when it gets released. Then no one will be able to call on it again. At least no one but the Wonder Chef himself." Caleb looked confused.

"But the Wonder Chef is dead, isn't he?" he asked. Wren only stirred the stew. Sighing in exasperation, Caleb continued driving into Flanoir.

* * *

Flanoir proper offered places to rest, eat and recover after a long journey. It was the place where Lloyd and his companions had grown closer and strengthened their bonds for the next to final attack on Cruxis. Caleb and Wren wandered the city after purchasing warmer clothes for the young chef. Again Wren asked why Caleb refused to get a coat for himself. The doll ignored the question and instead asked how they were going to reach Altamira from Flanoir when they had no Rheairds and no ship.

"There's a shop not too far down this way that sells utensils for the Wonder Cooks. We can get replacements there and then make our way south. There's a secret village where we can get passage on a ship and make our way to Altamira." Wren answered and trooped on, "Once there, we'll get the crystal and make our way back to the Famine Temple." Caleb stopped walking and yelled out.

"Wait, we're going _back_ there?! **Back** to the place crawling with cooks that can bomb us with riceballs?! **Back** to the big ugly thing that's going to suck the soul right out of your body?!" he screeched, "Are you _insane_?! Have you lost your _mind_ as well as your memories?!" Wren grinned back at him.

"C'mon, Caleb! Trust me on this! I know what I'm doing!" he laughed and entered the shop, a small bell tinkling his arrival. Caleb groaned but jogged to follow his friend into the shop.

The first thing Caleb thought upon entering was _'There's too many forks in here.'_ The second was _'Where are the knives?'_ He mentioned this to the shopkeeper. She waved her hands and shook her head.

"Oh, no, no! We don't carry knives! They are far too expensive and too dangerous for amateur cooks to wield! Why, even the Wonder Chef himself refuses to use a knife! The fork is much classier and more versatile than a knife, while spoons are mainly defensive in nature but have greater durability than the fork." she explained, "We have many kinds of forks and spoons made from different materials, and we can also customize utensils!" Caleb stared at her, then turned to look at the other cooks examining utensils, one tested out the balance of a fork, and Wren was judging the weight and feel of another fork. He turned back to the smiling woman and seemed to break down in tears.

"Am I the only one who finds this to be very ridiculous?" he whimpered as the manager stepped into the store and walked up beside the counter girl.

"Young man, utensils are very important to any good cook and chef of the Wonder Organization! They are the very symbol of their dedication to the culinary well-being of Symphonia!" the portly man boomed out, "When you see a cook and his utensil in town, you know that things will be all right. A Wonder Cook knows just what you need when you need it and doesn't overdo his work. That's what separates a Wonder Cook, any good cook, from the Dark Chefs." Caleb raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, yeah. Right." he drawled. The manager slapped a plump hand on the counter and smiled widely.

"So, what can I interest you in, young man? A fine china fork from the city of Sybak? Or a classic steel salad fork from Meltokio? Guaranteed not to rust or alter the taste of your cooking!" he launched into a sales pitch. Caleb looked around helplessly as Wren walked up to him with a steel and wood fork in one hand. He smiled.

"Having trouble, Caleb?" the blonde remarked and set the fork on the counter, smiling up at the manager. "He's more of a spoon type. Something lightweight and easy on the hands... he's a very agile and fast person." Caleb blinked at him as the manager pounded on the counter again in triumph.

"Ah hah! I knew it! A spoon man! I knew it the minute I laid eyes on him! You're the kind of guy that votes for a good defense that doubles as your offense! I have just the thing for ya!" the man declared and reached under the counter, producing a light steel spoon the length of a rapier. "This spoon is built to block incoming attacks using the speed of its wielder to increase its power. Good reach and handy for serving out stews in a soup kitchen, this beauty is perfect for someone with speed and agility! Only 2,000 gald, it's a steal!" Caleb stared at the spoon as Wren plunked down several coins.

"Perfect! He'll take it. I've got the fork, and we're good to go!" Wren declared and they left the shop. The counter girl waved and laughed.

"Come back anytime!" she called, "I'm single!"

* * *

The two friends made their way towards the snow sculptures that were the main attraction of the town. Though Wren insisted that they make their way to the secret village right away, Caleb managed to convince him to at least allow a quick visit to the sculptures, promising it wouldn't take much time to explore. They wandered about the square, poking fun at the sculpture of a Bigfoot, staring in utter confusion at the 'Pac-Man' and exclaiming in surprise and awe at the giant snow castle. Wren dashed away to circle the monument, running smack into another statue tucked in a corner. He stepped back and looked up at it, blinking as it dawned on him how much it looked like him.

"How weird." he muttered and turned back when he heard his name being called. "Coming!" He glanced back at the statue in suspicion. There was his hat and his fork, but what was up with the cape? Wren shrugged and ran off to rejoin his friend. "Where to next?" Caleb had tucked the spoon under the shield on his arm. He waved his hand towards the stairs.

"We've had some fun, but I think it's time to head out. We might not have much time left to get that crystal and stop the Dark Chefs." he told the blonde. "Let's go!"

Within a few minutes, they were on their way out of Flanoir and speeding across the snowy tundra towards the secret village to the far south. Wren told Caleb about the village as they drove. Like the Katz Village on Sylvarant's half of the world, the village on Flanoir was populated by Katz. The houses were made of ice and snow and they fished by digging holes in the ice of a frozen lake. The trip took the better part of three days at the speed Caleb pushed out of the carriage, but it was the best that could be done. Caleb took some time to rest and recharge whenever Wren took control of the carriage, something he sorely needed after expending so much energy in the escape from the Famine Temple. He came to with a start when Wren loudly announced they had arrived at the Katz village and hopped out of the carriage.

"Come on! Let's hurry and get to Altamira!" he declared and made for the docks. Caleb sighed and set out a makeshift sign, offering to sell the carriage for a reasonable sum. After a few bad sales pitches, he finally sold the carriage and chased after Wren.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the redhead called out and joined up with the blonde as Wren chatted with a Katz about a nearby ship. He didn't seem to be doing too well at his negotiations. There was one ship bound for Altamira to send new actors to the Katz Theater and it was too small to carry more than the replacement actors, a basic crew and the supplies for them all to survive the trip. The captain, a Katz with a pith helmet and bushy eyebrows and whiskers, shook his head adamantly.

"Meow! Absolutely not! We don't have the room! We don't have the food! We can't support two extra passengers on this ship!" the Katz yowled, waving his fist at Wren, "Find another way to Altamira, but not on my ship! Meow!" Wren looked as desperate as Caleb had seen any human get, and the redhead had seen his fair share of desperate faces.

"We'll do anything! We're cooks! We can cook your meals for you! We won't eat much ourselves! We'll stay out of the fish! Just please let us have passage!" the cook begged, "I must get to Altamira and Caleb is my friend! I can't leave him behind, not after all he's done for me!" The Katz shook his head again.

"I'd like to help, normally, but I'm running late with the new troupe and I can't spare the room! Now go on, meow! Shoo!" he declared and turned to walk away, "Meow... I could use a slice of anchovy pizza right about now..." he grumbled under his breath. Caleb picked up the sound and smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry, Wren." Caleb apologized loudly as the blonde looked at him in confusion, "It looks like we won't be able to open up our pizza shop in Altamira after all! And we would have hit it big with our ocean pizza special!" Wren blinked again, completely lost as the Katz up ahead froze in his tracks and looked back at them suspiciously.

"Meow, did I hear that right? You two are pizza chefs?" he asked lightly, trying to look unimpressed. Caleb looked embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders admittedly. Wren finally caught on and folded his arms over his chest, trying to look bashful.

"We're cooks but we were trying to specialize in pizzas, so we planned on opening a pizza shop somewhere. Altamira seemed as good a place as any." the blonde threw in, following Caleb's lead. The Katz seemed interested, but he glanced back at his ship hesitantly.

"And your special is... ocean pizza, meow?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Basically, it's a pizza pie with lots of different kinds of fish on it." Caleb remarked, "I was looking forward to making lots of it, but oh well..." He turned to walk away, deftly motioning to Wren for him to follow. They only got as far as the end of the dock before the Katz captain broke and raced after them.

"Meow! Wait! I might have some room for you on the deck, if you can make that delicious-sounding pizza! Meow!" he cried out and tugged on their sleeves, "Meow! Come on! We don't have much time, meow! Get on board and I'll get you some cushions!" The two men rushed up the gangplank with the captain scampering after them. Within a few minutes, the sails were up and the little ship was on its way to Altamira.

* * *

For the first day or so, Wren refused to speak to Caleb. Despite the fact that it had gotten them the passage they needed to reach Altamira, Wren had a major issue with lying. He sulked in the galley as Caleb scrambled to create fish covered pizzas on his own. The passenger and crew loved the dishes and kept the redhead busy with orders. Often Caleb would look over at the corner where Wren sat and silently pleaded for forgiveness, for help, for some sign that the blonde hadn't just frozen to death somewhere along the way. Wren merely glared back, legs pulled up to his body in efforts to keep warm. After one particularly hectic day, not too far from their destination, the redhead finally sighed and apologized to the amnesiac for his actions. 

"It was all I could think of at the time, Wren! At least we're almost to Altamira and I did make the pizzas, so it wasn't entirely a lie!" Caleb protested. The blonde continued glaring at him. Caleb sighed. "But that's not the whole story... is it?"

"I've been freezing ever since we got on this ship, and you act like it's a day at the beach." Wren grumbled, "How do you ignore freezing temperatures?!" Caleb looked at him, seemed to consider something, then sighed.

"I told you already. I exposed myself to extreme temperatures to get used to them. I don't feel any different in hot or cold." he finally answered. Wren didn't fully accept the answer, but he did accept the apology and the two were once again friends.

* * *

Upon arriving in Altamira both Wren and Caleb managed not to look like complete idiots when the Katz cheerfully offered their hopes that the pizza shop business would be successful as they both went their separate ways. The two made their way towards the railcar, stopping only when Wren stared at the tall hotel near the entrance of the resort.

"Giant pumpkin. And someone dressed in red." Wren muttered under his breath as they walked on. Caleb looked back at him strangely and he smiled back. "Ah, nothing. I was just thinking to myself about something." the blonde covered quickly. The redhead looked as if he was going to ask further but didn't, turning back instead to continue leading the way. Wren looked glum, feeling bad for not telling the truth, which was the same as outright lying in his mind. He bumped into Caleb's back suddenly and shook himself out of his thoughts. "What? Why'd you stop?" Caleb pointed up ahead silently and Wren followed his arm, then gasped in shock. Members of the Dark Chef Alliance wandered the area, some getting on the rail car as others kept watch for intruders.

"Ack! A patrol!" Caleb squeaked and grabbed Wren's arm, dragging him into a nearby booth to hide. "What are the Dark Chefs doing here?" he asked once the group of blue-clad cooks had passed by. Wren shrugged, then looked worried.

"You don't suppose the traitor in the Wonder Organization told them where to find the crystal, do you?" he asked. Caleb's expression darkened and Wren sighed hopelessly. "This whole resort is crawling with Dark Chefs! How are we supposed to get past them to the crystal without getting caught?" he wondered aloud.

"How could the spy know where the crystal is, anyway? Isn't that a guarded secret only the Wonder Chef would know?" Caleb muttered and blinked, suddenly looking at Wren strangely, "And if so, then how did you know where it is yourself?" Wren looked startled at the subtle accusation.

"I... I don't know. I just know that there is a dwarven-refined crystal here that can contain the Famine Lord. The Wonder Chef might have told others about it and I might have been one of those other cooks." he mumbled glumly, "Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm the one who betrayed the Wonder Organization?" Caleb studied him silently and sighed.

"I trust you, Wren. I don't think you are the traitor, but the one who is must have been someone who could hear or know where the Wonder Chef goes in his travels and where the crystal is, as well as the legend and the location of the temple. Once we seal the Famine Lord, we'll find that traitor and turn him in!" Caleb finally assured him and peeked over the booth's counter. "The patrol has passed by, but we can't use the rail car like this. We'll need to find another way to the crystal." he added and cocked his head. "Where is it, anyway?"

"Under the teacup ride in the amusement park. It slides open to reveal a hidden chamber where my father put the crystal." Wren answered and furrowed his eyebrows again. "I remembered that just now. Whatever happened to me in Flanoir is bringing back more and more of my memories. Like, I remember the crystal we're going after is one that dwarves used to refine and use as sources of fuel long ago. They held the mana of the earth and fire from deep below the earth. They could also absorb new sources of mana and other types of energy to store it." Caleb blinked at him.

"Really? It's one of **those **crystals?" he asked and gazed out at the water. "Well, the park is on one of those smaller islands over there. I think we can swim over to it." Wren gaped at him.

"Swim?! But we'll be roast duck out there in open water!" he cried and uttered a muffled squeal as the redhead's hand clamped over his mouth.

"SSH! Not so loud! And knock it off with the cooking puns!" Caleb ordered and looked around to be sure they were still safe. "Sometimes, the closer you are to the enemy, the safer you'll be. Look." He pointed at the Dark Chefs crowding the rail car's loading area and walking up and down the many bridges and wharfs. "They're so busy looking for us on land they'll never suspect us in the water. We'll keep to the shadows of the water and make our way to the park. It's not very far from here. We can make it." Wren reluctantly nodded and they crept towards the water's edge. Caleb unloaded his self-cooking pot and carefully eased himself into the water, panicking for a moment when he began to sink. Kicking, he resurfaced in time to see Wren plunge in after him, coming up with a splutter as his hair clung to his face.

"Ugh! This isn't one of the greatest ideas you've had so far, Caleb." he stammered through his chattering teeth. Caleb tread water as he reinforced his hair with the green ribbon.

"Yes, well, at least we get baths doing this. I haven't had time to clean up since having to play pizza chef to all those Katz." he remarked.

"At least you put your heart into it. You ever considered joining the Wonder Organization?" Wren asked brightly, warming up to the water now, "Maybe we could be partners and open a resturaunt somewhere!" Caleb shook his head.

"It sounds great, but Master Altessa needs me. I can't abandon him." he apologized and tossed his head towards the direction of the park, "Come on! And try not to splash." Carefully, the two cooks paddled through the water, ducking under the surface and clinging to the walls surrounding each mini-island whenever they feared detection was imminent. They paused under one bridge to check their bearings.

"Hey, Caleb? I hadn't mentioned this earlier, because I thought it was stupid, but..." Wren began uncertainly.

"But what?"

"Caleb, have we met before? You look awfully familiar." The red-head looked at him strangely, hair loosened from his ribbon and swirling on the water surface around him.

"No, I would have remembered you if we did. I never forget people I've met personally. Or anything else for that matter." he answered, "Why?"

"Because I'm almost positive that I once met a man with long red hair and green eyes just like you, but he wore different clothes." Wren added. Caleb winced.

"Oh, _him_. That was Zelos Wilder, the former Chosen of Tethe'alla. Where were you when you met him?" he asked. Wren shrugged.

"That part I haven't quite remembered yet. Is it safe to continue?" he answered vaguely.

* * *

The amusement park attendees didn't ask questions as Wren and Caleb pulled themselves out of the water and flopped onto the ground, exhausted. Caleb tried to wring water out of his hair as Wren gasped for air and sat up. Looking back out at the expanse of water, he blinked and shot Caleb another glare.

"'_Not that far off_', huh?" he growled. Caleb laughed sheepishly as he tied his hair back.

"Sorry, I never actually swam the distance myself. I probably miscalculated and forgot to include that you get tired swimming after a certain amount of time." He stood up and held out a hand. "Well, at least we're here. Let's get that crystal and get back to Flanoir!" They rushed to reach the teacup ride and looked around quickly. There weren't any Dark Chefs around yet, but it was only a matter of time before they would arrive. Caleb studied the ride carefully, but couldn't see how it could be moved. "Wren, now what?" He turned to the blonde as Wren walked up to a pair of footprints carved into the stone just beside the entrance to the ride. Once there, he reached around his neck and produced a thin silver chain with a small clear sphere hanging from it. He held it up and stepped in place on the footprints.

"Father, open the path for me." Wren whispered and watched as the sunlight hit the crystal, then was reflected onto the center of the ride. The center shone brilliantly and the entire circle that contained the ride shook and lifted straight up to reveal a tall chamber. The doors within it opened as Caleb walked up beside Wren in shock.

"**That** was hidden under the ride all this time?!" he exclaimed. Wren smiled sheepishly.

"It appears so. This glass pearl was given to me by my father long ago. It opens this chamber and that's where the special crystal is." he answered, "I think it was called the Famine Gem. We can use it to seal away the Famine Lord." he added as the doors opened. A Wonder Cook holding a large blue gem in one hand stepped out from within, followed by DuGorge still wielding Wren's fork and a small group of Dark Chefs.

"I think not. The Wonder Organization can't stop us from taking our rightful places as Masters of the Kitchen!" DuGorge declared with a laugh, and signaled his grunts to rush forward. Wren and Caleb barely managed to cry out in surprise as they were surrounded and grabbed. The woman with the gem smiled brightly and held it close.

"Well, well, looks like it's time to toast these two cream puffs." she remarked, pulling off her white Wonder Cook hat and tossing it aside. Wren growled angrily as Caleb blinked in shock.

"The woman grunt on the ship..." he whispered.

"I know you... But, how...?" he demanded. The woman shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. You have amnesia. DuGorge told me about your condition. I'm the new recruit you picked up several months ago. My name is Ginger Spicewood, and my specialty is sugar-coated espionage." the dark-haired woman replied, "A few bites of my Truth Taffy and your closest confidantes spilled everything they knew about your secrets and legends."

"But how did you get inside that chamber?!" Caleb exclaimed, "Wren's crystal is the only thing that can open that path, right?!" DuGorge lifted the fork and laughed.

"That's why I have this! This dwarven-crafted fork is the ultimate symbol of the Wonder Organization and overrides all the safety protocols placed by the Wonder Chef and his amateur cooks. As long as I have it in my possession, I have the power of the Wonder Chef himself!" he declared and smiled at the two cooks. "Isn't that right, Wren... the Wonder Chef?" Caleb blinked in surprise and looked over at the startled blonde.

"Wren?" he questioned in confusion. Wren shook his head in horror, eyes wide with disbelief.

"No. No! It can't be! I'm a Wonder _Cook_! My name is Wren!" he cried. DuGorge looked annoyed and held the fork out towards him again.

"I'm tired of this. It was funny for a while, but now we gotta get serious. The pot roast is getting cold!" he declared irritably, "Wonder Fork, heed my commands! Restore the memory of the Wonder Chef!" The metal and wood gleamed white, bathing the young man in its light. Caleb stared in shock as the light faded and Wren drooped in sad acceptance. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked aside at his friend.

"Welcome to the end of your catering career, Wonder Chef." Ginger snickered, "Too bad we didn't get much of a chance to get... reacquainted."

"Wren?" Caleb echoed hollowly. Wren closed his eyes with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, Caleb." he whispered. The doll looked faintly betrayed as DuGorge signaled the Dark Chefs again. They moved the group along back to the rail car.

"Finally, we can start the Feast of Souls and awaken the Lord Famine." DuGorge sighed, "All this wandering around to get ahold of a proper sacrifice is such a pain. But, hey, what better offering can we give the Famine Lord than the Wonder Chef himself?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Flanoir's bitter cold was nothing compared to the icy wall that separated Wren and Caleb. Since the blonde's memories were restored, Caleb had shut himself away and remained stoic whenever Wren tried to talk to him. Eventually the blonde gave up and huddled against the wall, waiting to see what would happen next. Old Jack and the other Wonder Cooks had been recaptured and placed in separate cells to avoid another breakout.

"Caleb, it's not my fault. I didn't have my memory, remember? Why blame me for something I can't control? Isn't this the kind of thing Lloyd wanted to abolish?" Wren pointed out quietly, "Are you going to go on hating me simply because I'm the Wonder Chef? It's what I was born into; it's like hating me for being human."

"I never said I hated you." Caleb finally muttered, glaring at the far rock wall. Wren looked hopeful.

"Really? Then why do you keep looking at me like that? Why won't you speak to me?" he asked.

"Because I'm mad at myself. If I had only known you were the Wonder Chef, Wren, I would have made every effort to get the Heroes of Union to protect you. But I didn't, and I failed to keep you safe from the Dark Chef Alliance." the doll answered and his voice cracked, "I failed and now you're going to be sacrificed to the Famine Lord." Wren jerked his head up in realization and smiled widely.

"Caleb, you _genius_! That's it!" he exclaimed and leaped up. "I'm going to let them sacrifice me!" Caleb stared at him in disbelief.

"You **what**?!"

"I'm going to be their sacrifice to the Famine Lord!" Wren repeated.

"Wren... if you still want to be called that... you **can't** let them use you as their offering!" Caleb shot back fearfully, "Calculating the necessary requirements needed to have a suitable sacrifice, your history in regards to the Famine Lord, and the willingness of the Famine Lord to accept a Wonder Chef as an offering, you have a 99.7 percent chance of having your soul be the perfect sacrifice to the Famine Lord! Dying won't help us stop the Dark Chefs!" Wren smiled wider.

"Remember what I said? The Dark Chefs misunderstood the truth of the legend between my ancestor and the Famine Lord, because even the Wonder Cooks don't know the truth!" he told the redhead, "Listen, I have a plan, but I need your help to pull it off. First, I need you to find a way to get that gem back. Without the Famine Gem, I won't be able to seal the Famine Lord." The plot was hammered out as time for the Feast of Souls grew nearer.

* * *

Soon, the doors opened and a pair of Dark Chef grunts walked into the room, forks at the ready and aimed at them. The two captives stood up and blinked at them in confusion.

"Don't make any attempts to escape! Both of you, come with us! The time has come to serve a Wonder Chef supper at the Feast of Souls!" they sneered. Wren and Caleb looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"Okay. Sounds fair. I won't try to avoid my fate." Wren remarked and the two of them walked out, followed by the Dark Chefs. They were herded down the halls, past the now empty cells, and into the large chamber where the casket waited. Surrounding the auditorium-like chamber were large numbers of the blue-clad cooks, the Wonder Cook prisoners were forced to stand around the central floor in anticipation of the Feast of Souls, unwilling witnesses to the upcoming awakening of the Famine Lord. Ginger was standing nearby with the Famine Gem in her hands, flipping it into the air. Wren nodded almost imperceptibly as they were led down to the stone slab. DuGorge stood by the golden lock, Wren's fork still in his grip.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Cooks and chefs of all ages! Welcome to the Feast of Souls!" DuGorge declared in a booming voice as the crowd clapped excitedly, "On tonight's menu, let me introduce the one, the only, and the very last... the Wonder Chef!" Wren stepped forward to face the Dark Chef, a serious expression on his face as DuGorge smiled widely. The audience cheered wildly as the Wonder Cooks gasped and chattered among themselves.

"I thought he looked awfully familiar!" they whispered, "The Wonder Chef looks really different without his hat and cape, doesn't he? I heard the Wonder Chef was young, but this boy...? I used to work with his father, you know."

"But tonight is a special night! Not only are we graced with the presence of the annoyingly elusive Wonder Chef, but when the main course summons the Famine Lord, the lucky taste-tester of our new might will be none other than the Chosen himself! Say hello to Zelos Wilder!" DuGorge went on, waving a hand towards Caleb. The redhead rolled his eyes as the cheers went on. DuGorge soaked in the applause and smiled brightly at Wren. "You're going to make history tonight, Wonder Chef, just like your ancestor so many thousands of years ago. By furthering the gourmet glory of the Dark Chef Alliance, you will single-handedly destroy everything the Wonder Organization stood for."

"We'll see who holds the power here." Wren merely remarked confidently, a crooked smile twisting upward on his face, "I've studied my family history since I was a child. I can't be the Wonder Chef without fully understanding everything my family has done."

"Peh, what a pathetic attempt at intimidation." DuGorge sneered at him, "Get it through your head, boy; you've failed being the Wonder Chef!" Wren shrugged. "Well, it won't matter in a few moments. Guards! Take him to the dinner table!" Wren didn't wait for the grunts to move, instead walking to the table and climbing onto it without a word. "Hah! Look, everyone! He **wants **to get swallowed up by the Famine Lord!"

Caleb tensed as he watched DuGorge signal a group of chefs from around the edges of the chamber. The Dark Chefs marched forward, huge platters of delicious-looking food in their hands. Each one held up the offering and the gem on the casket seemed to glow, drawing the energy from the dishes into itself. Wren sat on the stone slab and watched with the doll in awe as the food seemed to shrivel and rot. The light of health in each dish flowed from the spoiled food and into the red orb, restoring its old shine and fire.

"That's it. Feed on the fine dishes we've prepared for you, so that you have the strength to seek the offering we bring." DuGorge whispered. Caleb bit his lip worriedly and looked over at Wren. The young chef swallowed as the recipes surrounding him crumbled into masses of rotted meat and vegetation, fit only for vermin and flies to eat.

"This is what Famine needs to live. The health and ripeness of everything that holds life." the doll murmured and subconsciously sent a prayer to Martel for strength. DuGorge watched as the chefs set down the rotted offerings and backed away quickly, their hands covering their noses and mouths in disgust. The stench was rising, swirling around Wren in visible wisps of dingy greys and brown. Wren shut his eyes and bowed his head, covering his nose and mouth with both hands.

"The appetizer has been accepted! Now for the main course!" the Master Chef laughed and held up the fork one last time before turning to place it within the keyhole of the gold lock. It fell open and the chains dropped aside, leaving the casket free. The red gem pulsed with a dull light. Wren coughed and choked, but forced himself to look up at the orb gaining strength. Though he tried to conceal it from the crowd, fear flickered over the blonde's face. Caleb could understand how he felt. Once before, he had made the very same decision; to allow an evil creature the ability to take possession of his body. But this was different in a way. Caleb didn't worry about losing his soul; at the time, the doll didn't have that. Wren, on the other hand, had his entire family and a majority of the world to worry about. He glanced over at his target once more and waited for his signal, whatever it may be.

"Famine Lord, accept this sacrifice and awaken in service of your master! I, Gluttonious DuGorge, offer to you the descendant of your mortal enemy, the Wonder Chef, on this night, the night of the Feast of Souls!" DuGorge cried out to the black coffin, "Awaken!"

At first the gem on the casket remained unchanged, and the crowd remained silent, unsure of what to expect. Each time a new sacrifice was brought before the casket and offered at the end of the ritual, this would be the furthest they got. The gem would pulse with new strength, seem to study the Wonder Cook placed on the slab as they choked on the stench of decay, and then fade back to lifelessness. Was this yet another failure?

The answer came soon enough as the red gem suddenly began to glow, dimly at first but growing brighter as its light shone out and centered itself on the blonde set before it. Wren gasped, uttered a small strangled sound, then shut his eyes tightly once again, gritting his teeth as the light grew ever stronger. Both hands went to his neck as he retched and choked on the decay around him. The Wonder Cooks cried out in horror and tried to rush to his side, only to be thrown back by the smell of rotting food that seemed to act as a shield. DuGorge watched in strange fascination as Wren's body took on an eerily blood-red hue in the light of the gem. Caleb tried to look away, but the sight held his attention completely and he jumped when Wren suddenly cried out in shock. A bright white glow surrounded the young man and shot towards the gem on the black casket, taking with it the smell of rot as Wren's body collapsed lifelessly on the stone slab.

"No! It's taken his soul!" Old Jack exclaimed, horrified. The gem on the casket shattered and the lid fell open. Everyone jumped back from it, uncertain of what would be released.

"Now!" Caleb yelled out and dashed forward at Ginger. She shrieked as the redhead snatched the blue crystal from her hands. He spun around and ran back to the slab, worried about the safety of his friend. Wren lay silent on the stone, eyes closed as if in a peaceful slumber. "Wren, I've got the crystal! Wake up!" he cried to the blonde. DuGorge stepped forward and lifted his arms up.

"Behold! The Famine Lord!" he declared as a vast black mist flowed from within the coffin and settled down before the Dark Chef, "Lord Famine, master of destruction of food and hope, hear me! I am your master now!" The mist spun and condensed, shrinking down to form a familiar figure. Caleb stared at the black and pale replica of Wren standing before DuGorge. Snapping out of his trance once he remembered his mission, he glared at the released being and held out the Famine Gem. "I command you to send your touch of death upon this idiot Chosen!"

_"I will not."_ the Famine Lord answered in a cold voice. DuGorge stepped back in shock.

"How dare you disobey! I am your master! I released you from your seal!" he shouted. The dark figure shook its head, glowing red eyes narrowed at the Dark Chef.

_"You know nothing of the events that led to my imprisonment at the hands of that wretched boy chef and his companions."_ it replied icily,_ "I was set loose upon the land seven millennia ago to cleanse the world and prepare it for destruction. However, I was sealed away by a boy and his friends, and an incantation was placed upon my power. The one who releases me becomes my master and I must do his bidding. I take into my being my master's soul and follow his commands until I am returned to my slumber."_

"So that whole story about offering a sacrifice to the Famine Lord...?!" DuGorge exclaimed in realization. The shadow's lips curved into a dark smile.

_"The one who sacrifices himself to me becomes my master. Life is always above death in the eyes of nature, thus I must obey the bearer of life." _it clarified.

"Famine Lord!" Caleb yelled out, holding the shimmering blue gem before him. "Your awakening was far too soon! Return to your slumber by the power of this gem and release the soul of my friend!" Ginger dashed in and tackled him, sending the crystal skittering across the floor, "Hey! Get off!" DuGorge ran after the fallen gem, furious over being foiled by a misunderstood line in an ancient story. The shadow closed its eyes and folded its arms over its chest, turned its head aside in boredom.

_"I am commanded to wait and observe. Whether the time of my rising was ripe or not is of no concern to me. I am awake, and I have a master. That is all that matters." _it intoned darkly. Caleb struggled with the Dark Chef spy as DuGorge scooped up the gem and held it over his head. He glared at the Famine Lord.

"I spent months setting this plot up, and hours roasting a pot roast that went ice cold because of this idiot Chosen and an amnesiac Wonder Chef! I refuse to believe that I can't have what I want!" he declared in a fury, "Either obey me now, or I will smash this gem against the wall and destroy the very thing that will release you from the Wonder Chef's control!" The Famine Lord looked at him and smiled again, this time looking as evil as the legends had described.

_"I refuse to obey. Do as you wish. My master cannot control what you do." _he replied, eyes glowing brightly, _"No matter how much he screams in protestation within me. After all, if you destroy that gem, then my master will be forced to stay with me, and once his body truly rots away, his soul will vanish and the spell on me will be destroyed. I will truly be free of all life-givers."_

Caleb threw off the woman and scrambled to his feet, yelling out in near despair as DuGorge raged loudly and hurled the shining blue gem at the far wall. The doll leaped out with open arms, barely in time to catch the gem before falling against the wall. He held it out again.

"Wren! Please! Put the Famine Lord to rest!" he cried out. The shadow looked irritated.

_"I've only had life for a brief period, and already I am commanded back to sleep?"_ it grumbled and shut its eyes in annoyance. _"As you wish."_ it growled between gritted teeth and burst apart, swirling as mist once more towards the blue gem in Caleb's hands. It left behind a shimmering white light that floated back to Wren's body. It vanished into the blonde, who slowly awoke and sat up.

"Huh... It worked." Wren murmured and slid off the table to join Caleb. The doll held a now red gem in his hands and was staring at it in shock. "Caleb! We did it! Thank you!" He reached over and pulled his fork from the fallen lock, smiling cheerfully. "Finally! I got my fork back! My father would have wrung my neck if I lost it!" DuGorge fumed as he glared at the two cooks across from him.

"You! You spoiled everything! And cost me a perfectly exquisite pot roast!" he snarled and snatched up one of the escaping Dark Chef's metal forks. "If I can't outcook you, you half-wit Wonder Chef, then I'll just outright kill you!" He threw the utensil straight at the blonde with a feral yell. Both Wren and Caleb looked up at his direction, startled. Caleb reacted far faster than Wren could imagine.

"No! Wren!" the doll cried and shoved the Wonder Chef aside, yelling as the fork speared into his chest. DuGorge chose that time to escape and cook himself a consolation ham. The Wonder Cooks managed to free themselves and stood in shock as Wren recovered from the push and whirled around with a cry.

"Caleb!" he exclaimed, then froze. The redhead was gripping the handle of the fork, struggling to pull it out of himself. He glanced over at the blonde and hesitated, knowing that, with this scene, the truth of what he was could be seen. "Caleb... you're... not human..." Wren whispered, eyes still wide as he stared at his friend.

"Wren, I can explain." Caleb began, reaching out pleadingly as he continued to pull on the fork. The blonde dropped his own and stepped back, unable to comprehend what he was seeing before him.

"You're... an automated doll... like Tabatha... You said she was your sister. I should have known..." the Wonder Chef went on in a far-away voice and hugged himself, a hurt expression coming over his face, "You didn't just tell me when we became friends... You never told me, and you lied about what you were every time I asked about you!" Caleb finally managed to pull the fork free and clasped one hand over the torn portion of his clothes, sensing a large drop in his power source that signaled a massive loss of energy. He winced as he felt himself weaken suddenly.

"Wren... help... I..." he stammered. Wren shook his head fiercely, eyes tearing up.

"You _lied_ to me! How can we be friends if you don't even trust me to know that you're an automated doll?!" he cried angrily. Caleb dropped to his knees, holding himself up with his free hand, his other still gripping the front of his shirt and jacket. His wide eyes stared at the floor as he began trembling. "_Why?!_ Why didn't you _tell_ me?!" Wren demanded, then blinked as he watched the redhead slump over.

"I... didn't... want... to... lose... my... friend..." Caleb managed to gasp out brokenly before collapsing at last. Wren cried his name and darted forward to turn him over. "Al... tess... a..." The doll whispered his creator's name with the last bit of energy he had. The glow of light faded from his eyes and the doll became silent. The Wonder Cooks gathered nearby, waiting for something more to happen, but Wren didn't bother looking at them, just sobbed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I was angry. We were both so worried about discrimination that never existed between us..." he murmured and looked up at the members of his family's organization, "I want to take him back to Altessa. If anything can be done to save him, Altessa can do it. Seal the Famine Lord within its casket. I'll send for reinforcements to aid you and take you home." He reclaimed his fork and placed one hand on the doll's shoulder.

"We'll take care of everything and spread word that you've returned safely. _Bon appétit_, Wonder Chef, sir." Old Jack told him and saluted him with his fork. Wren nodded and lifted his own, focusing on Altessa's home and vanishing in a burst of smoke, the doll disappearing with him in the teleportation.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Altessa stood outside his door, gazing out at the forest for what felt like the thousandth time. Weeks had passed since Caleb and Wren had left for Sybak and neither one of them had returned. Worried, he managed to use what few communication devices he hadn't pulled apart to contact friends and request help to locate him. Sheena and the Mizuho people hadn't been able to find either man; the half-elves had no idea where they may have gone; Colette offered her prayers for them; Regal and Presea made mentions of increased Dark Chef activity in Altamira, but were busy escorting them out of the resort and unable to devote any resources to searching for the two friends. Yuan commented on the difficulty in making contact with Lloyd, Kratos and Zelos, as Derris-Kharlan wasn't due to pass close enough to Symphonia for them to return for another month. So, Altessa waited, eyes never moving from the clump of trees that served as the path through which it was possible for Caleb to drive an Elemental Carriage to the cave. The burst of smoke that filled his vision startled him and he stepped back warily. Wren knelt on the ground beside the motionless Caleb, tear-stained face gazing helplessly up at the dwarf.

"Altessa! Please help him!" he cried. Altessa stared in a momentary loss of words.

"What is this?! What has happened to him?! Wren, what's the meaning of this?!" he fired off, trying to make sense of this new madness that decided to come to his doorstep. Wren shook his head.

"I don't have much time to explain! Caleb might be dead or something, I don't know! He won't move and he won't answer me!" he blurted in a panic. Altessa moved forward and knelt by the doll, examining the tears in the clothes and the punctured skin and metal underneath it.

"The mana crystal has been destroyed somehow. He's lost power and is in a state of suspended animation." the dwarf diagnosed and stood, "Bring him inside the house. I must replace his crystal quickly!" He turned and hurried into the house as Wren struggled to half-carry, half-drag the doll into the cave without dropping his fork. Inside the cavern home, Altessa was gathering his tools and a large container, then hurried to meet Wren.

"Place him on that table there." he commanded, nodding at the large carved stone table that rested in the main room of the cave.

"The dinner table?" Wren muttered inanely as he obeyed. He watched and waited anxiously as Altessa opened the torn jacket and shirt, then went to work opening the ruined chest cavity. Within the doll was a myriad of gears and boards covered in tiny pieces of only-Martel-knew-what that Wren had never seen before. Trying to make sense of what it was that Altessa was removing, replacing and pushing on made his head whirl, and he nearly cried out when the dwarf's hand emerged from the gaping hole with a broken gem that looked an awful lot like the Famine Gem used to seal away the Famine Lord.

"It was struck almost dead on. This crystal had another half-year of energy for Caleb. What a waste." Altessa muttered under his breath and set it aside, then reached into the container and removed a large green gem that he set into the empty cavity. Wren blinked.

"That... looks like a crystal I once had." he remarked and looked down at Caleb's face, the redhead's eyes now shut after Wren couldn't stand looking into dead eyes for much longer. "Caleb gets his energy from the same crystals the Wonder Chef Family used to seal the Famine Lord?"

"The mana crystals are mined and refined through dwarven arts to bring out their full potential as energy sources. As I recall, it was my ancestor that gave the first Wonder Chef the two needed to seal the ancient evil and the fork that was used to symbolize his new title." Altessa affirmed as he closed up the doll and smoothed out his beard, "Good morning, Caleb." The doll's eyes opened with a snap, light filling the blue-green hues once more.

"Welcome. Please state your business." he answered automatically and blinked, sitting up in confusion, "Wha-? How... did I get back home?" Wren smiled happily and tapped himself on the chest.

"You've got me to thank for that! I teleported us here with my Wonder Fork. I told you it was a really important item for me!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "How are you feeling? Will you be all right?" Caleb put a hand to the repaired skin and blinked again.

"I guess so. I don't feel like I've lost anything." he murmured as Altessa gathered his tools.

"It's good to have you both home again, but do warn me when you decide to go running off on some grand adventure. My cooking isn't as up to par as yours." the dwarf told him gruffly, "And I can't just fix you up every time someone involves you in a plot to save the world or some other nonsense." He pat the doll's hand briefly, then returned to his workshop. Caleb hopped off the table and fixed up his clothing embarrassedly as Wren sighed and rubbed his head.

"I guess I should have realized sooner what you were. You never eat, you never feel cold or hot, you don't seem to sleep at all, and you don't ever get tired. If I was anyone else, I would have sworn you were an angel or something." Wren remarked and laughed, "Guess I was wrong!" He looked over at his friend, confusion still on his face. "But if you're an automatic doll, how is it that I couldn't tell the difference? I knew Tabatha wasn't human the moment I met her, but I thought you were a real person since day one!"

"I have a soul of my own." Caleb replied simply, "When I was first created, I was just like Tabatha, but after I was damaged in a battle, I was healed using mana-based magic from Zelos. Because of that, I gained more life and personality than I should have and Martel said that anything with the amount of life I had must have a soul. So, she gave me one."

"Martel can just _hand_ you a soul?" Wren asked in shock and disbelief. Caleb nodded. "How?"

"That's easy. Martel took Tabatha's body to be reborn as Goddess of Mana, so she basically became my sister. Since she already had hundreds of souls within her, those of the people that died for the Mana Tree like the Chosens, she just pulled one out to give to me." Caleb explained brightly, "I don't know whose soul I have, because it became new when I got it. So I'm as real a person as you are, only with some differences because I wasn't born, just built."

"Ow, I'm almost sorry I asked." Wren groaned, rubbing his head as he tried to make sense of it all. Caleb chuckled and shook his head.

"I have a hard time understanding it myself, so I don't bother anymore. I'm just happy to be able to feel and think like humans." he told the blonde and took in the sight of his friend with the Wonder Fork in hand, "So, you were the Wonder Chef the whole time. And here I was thinking that you might have been the spy that sold out the Wonder Organization. Man, was I way off!" Wren laughed half-heartedly, bringing the fork around to gaze at it.

"Ah... yeah. It explains a lot. I'm still a little dazed by that. It almost doesn't feel real, y'know?" he remarked. The redhead nodded. "I mean, I know **now **that I'm the Wonder Chef, and maybe, before I lost my memory, it felt like the most natural thing in the world for me to go zipping around with this fork, teaching people how to cook from the heart and protecting innocent new cooks from the Dark Chefs' cold influence, even trying to reform what Dark Chefs I can so that they can be good cooks again." Here, he looked up at Caleb with a slightly haunted expression. "But now, it doesn't feel real to me. Like the Wonder Chef is some entirely different person I've heard about. Knowing that it's who I am, I feel like I don't really know who I'm supposed to be." he added.

"I can help with that. To the world, you are the Wonder Chef, the leader of the Wonder Organization and bearer of the Ultimate Recipe..." Caleb remarked matter-of-factly. Wren looked glumly at the fork, momentarily hoping the thing would suddenly gain life and say it made a mistake and denounce him on the spot. "But to me, you'll always be Wren, my best friend." Caleb finished brightly, "And the best cook I've ever met! Next to me, of course." Wren blinked at him in surprise, then lit up and smiled gratefully.

"That means a lot. Thanks. I think I can get used to being Wonder Chef again if I can just be Wren when I'm with you." the blonde chef answered in relief, "I would really like for you to reconsider my offer and join the Wonder Organization."

"Wren, I said I can't." Caleb sighed, "I'm needed here. Without me, it's only a matter of time before Master Altessa burns himself out of house and home."

"I heard that!" Altessa yelled from in back. Both men laughed and called out apologies before returning to their conversation.

"I know, but I can't help but hope you'll change your mind one day." Wren murmured, "I'll have to go back soon. Duties as a Wonder Chef and all. I guess this is goodbye, then." Caleb shook his head.

"Not really. Whenever you're sick and tired of traveling around being the Wonder Chef, come on back here. Be Wren for a while. It'll do you some good." the redhead replied. Wren smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks. Then I won't say goodbye." he remarked and lifted the fork, "Till we meet again, my friend! Farewell and _bon appétit_!"

"_Bon appétit_, Wren!" Caleb called back as smoke engulfed the blonde and the Wonder Chef, Wren, vanished into thin air. Caleb sighed and looked back at the table wistfully, "At least he could have stuck around to help me clean up."

"That reminds me. Where's the Elemental Carriage I repaired for you?!" Altessa yelled out. Caleb blinked and the memory of it sitting alone in the fields came to mind. His eyes went wide.

"Oh no!" the doll exclaimed and raced out to get it back, "I'll be back soon! Don't wait up!"

The End


End file.
